


真空狀態

by JaneLai



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Alternate Universe - Twins, Angst, Character Death, Chinese Language, Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), F/M, Fights, Friendship, M/M, Reincarnation, Self-Insert, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneLai/pseuds/JaneLai
Summary: 警告：×免責聲明：我不擁有家庭教師reborn以及其角色×無CP，友情向×自我插入、劇情更動、角色OOC∆同時發布於：POPO、晉江、Lofter、在水裡寫字德川鶴松，德川家光早夭的第五子，也是德川綱吉的弟弟。剛好跟豐臣鶴松同名我知道我從來不屬於這裡，但是我除了家無處可去有時我會覺得自己好像一下子分裂成了兩個人一種迷茫
Relationships: Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!) & Original Character(s), Sawada Iemitsu/Sawada Nana, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Original Male Character(s), Sawada Tsunayoshi & Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sass and Win](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004889) by [AlligatorEyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlligatorEyes/pseuds/AlligatorEyes). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「你要喝嗎？」
> 
> 那兩個人瞬間將目光掃過來。
> 
> 我把多的馬克杯往里包恩的方向推了出去，即時把點燃的引線給掐滅。

~~我在想……~~

~~嗯？~~

~~今天或許就是我的最後一天也說不定。~~

* * *

刺耳的鬧鈴聲持續的響著，我皺起眉頭，縮進棉被裡貪圖片刻的溫暖。

直到快陷入下一輪夢境，我才迷迷糊糊伸出手將其按掉。

我翻身下床，搖搖晃晃走向對面的床舖。

瞥一眼窗外的景色，天邊剛泛起一層魚肚白，白雲悠悠然地躺在房子和房子之間。我聽見遠方傳來陣陣由小而大的鳥鳴。

揉揉臉收回目光，我敲了敲綱吉的床板呼喚：「哥哥，起床了。」

床上的人哀嚎一聲，他拉緊棉被更往被窩縮，隨後便沒了動作。

不久，陣陣平穩的打呼聲傳來。

對此我忍不住嘆氣。「就別說我沒有叫你。」也不管他了，我從衣櫃裡拉出自己的制服開始換衣，面向鏡子整理一下，然後打開門下樓去廁所洗漱。

我關上廁所門走到餐廳，廚房裡，媽媽一如往常的忙著早餐，她小小聲哼的歡快曲子裝飾著餐廳內清閑安逸的空間。我站在門口凝視著她的身影，唇角勾起一個淺笑。

「媽媽早安。」

「早安阿松～」媽媽拿著鍋鏟轉過來，一邊把熱好的飯菜擺上桌。「嗯？阿綱呢？」

「還在睡。」我聳聳肩。

「真是的～」她托腮嘆息，解下圍裙放在檯子上。「再拖下去又要遲到了。」

我坐到位子上拿起筷子，將魚肉蔬菜夾入碗裡。看著熱騰騰的煙霧一團一團地從湯碗裡冒出來，我說：「算了吧，就讓哥哥多睡一點。」

「誒……那樣的話，阿綱的早餐會不會又要來不及吃了。」媽媽一臉無奈，著手處理我們倆的便當。

「我會抓好時間去叫他起床的。」我嚼著飯，任由時光無聲無息的流失。

「話說回來，」

「嗯？」

「今天開始會有家庭教師過來哦，你知道嗎？」

我眨了眨眼。什麼？

「你看，這個。」

媽媽不知從哪裡掏出一張單子，在我面前晃著，繼續說：「信箱裡有一張很有趣的傳單，所以我就馬上打電話過去了——」

「啊等等，」我伸出手打斷她，「這種重要的事還是等哥哥在場再說吧，你只告訴我也沒用吧？」

「說的也是，抱歉抱歉，媽媽我太興奮了。」

我看著臉上漾著愉悅笑容的媽媽，完全感受不到任何歉意。

「感覺一定是個青年實業家庭教師，好期待見到這位老師啊～」媽媽雙手合十樂得心花怒放，已經開始想像了起來。

我感到無奈又好笑，嘆了一口氣。

外頭街道上，時不時冒出路人或學生經過的交談聲，估摸著時間差不多了，我放下空碗起身。「我去叫哥哥。」

站在階梯上，大老遠就瞧見阿綱連翻個身都沒有，還張著嘴打呼。

我閃過越靠近床越多的雜物跟垃圾，來到阿綱的床前，手往棉被用力一抓奮力地掀起來。

「起來了。」

「再五分鐘……。」看他喃喃地又要縮成一團繼續睡，我挑眉，悄悄彎腰靠近了一點。「喂哥哥，」

「京子醬來家裡看你了哦。」

「咦欸欸欸！？啊、哇啊啊！」

阿綱睜大眼睛迅速彈坐起來之後，直接從床上撲摔了下去。

我如早已料到般抱著蓬鬆的被子輕鬆閃到一旁，得意洋洋地看著。

「鶴松……！」趁他摸著下巴唉唉叫，我把棉被大略摺好，然後順手撈過制服丟給他。綱吉手忙腳亂地接住，抬頭望向我，準確來說，是背後牆上的時鐘，動作瞬間一滯。

「啊啊啊時間！你為什麼不叫我！？」他大聲疾呼跳了起來，蹦蹦跳跳的把衣服穿上身。

我翻了個白眼，「那麼就動作快點，哥哥。媽媽還有事要宣布呢。」

「啊、啊？什麼事？」

「媽媽請了家教。」

「誒！？」

「不知道。」還沒等他問出為什麼，我回答，「但感覺是請給你的，數學只有 15 分的綱吉同學。」

「你是怎麼每次都找到的啦……明明我也很努力在藏啊！」

「誰知道？」我聳肩，把還在扣鈕扣的他推出臥房，說道：「不過我很好心的幫你折成小紙船塞回角落了，來，感謝我吧。順便一提你扣錯了。」

「呃。」

我放任阿綱自個兒在後頭導弄，但心裡隱隱有股疙瘩。總感覺忘了什麼。

正當我邊走下樓梯邊懷疑時，只聽一陣淒厲的慘叫，一個人影飛快地從我身旁滑了下去。

「……。」

「啊痛痛痛痛。」

我一臉無奈，搭把手讓他站起來。「沒事吧，哥哥？」

「大概……。」

「啊啦，早安阿綱～早餐放在桌上了，快來吃吧。阿松都已經吃完囉。」媽媽從廚房裡喊道。

「媽媽還是一樣精神抖擻呢。」阿綱汗顏，有氣無力的往餐桌去，坐到屬於他的位子上。

我聳了聳肩不予置評，拿出馬克杯幫自己和哥哥倒了牛奶，又從櫃子深處挖出僅有的咖啡包，額外多泡一杯給客人。「嗯所以，媽媽，那個家教是？」我端起杯子問。

聞言，阿綱往嘴裡塞口白飯，撇開頭含糊不清的回：「請家教來也是沒用的啦……」

媽媽只是揚起嘴角莞爾一笑，把桌上的傳單拿起來，然後用鏗鏘有力的語調覆誦，「我會將你的孩子澤田綱吉訓練成下個世代的新領袖，年紀、學科不拘！嗯，聽起來很棒吧？而且只要願意提供食宿的話，他就會提供 24 小時的免費教學呢～」

「啊，果然是因為免費的關係才那麼開心的。」我表情無言，把馬克杯遞給阿綱。

「而且聽起來根本是騙人的嘛……反正，我不需要什麼家教啦！」阿綱用力反駁，然後接過杯子，發洩似的灌下牛奶。

我撐著頭尷尬的提醒他，「不過，說再多也沒用啊哥哥，媽媽已經打電話給對方了。」

「Ciaosu。」

「嗯，Ciao.」我順口的回覆。

然後愣住。

全部人都因為這突兀的稚嫩嗓音而愣住，三雙眼睛齊刷刷地望向聲音的主人。

不知何時站在餐廳門口，提著手提箱，頭戴軟呢帽身穿西裝的小嬰兒。

「喔？你會說意大利語？」那個人饒有興味的翹起嘴角，用黑溜溜的大眼睛打量著我。

我低頭對上他犀利的目光，頓時感覺如芒刺在背。

好似裡裡外外、一分一毫都被審視著。

「啊……也不算，只會一點打招呼的用語。」我定下心坦然道，「你要是用英語跟我打招呼，我也會回英文，不算特別吧。」

「啊啦，小朋友……你是哪家的孩子呢？迷路了嗎？」媽媽彎下腰詫異地問。

「怎麼可能一路迷路到我們家裡來啊？」阿綱在旁邊吐嘈。

「我是——」他從懷裡拿出一張卡牌，以示眾人。「家庭教師，里包恩。」

頓時，空氣安靜的可怕。

媽媽眨了眨眼睛，而阿綱整個人像是被暫停了一樣，最後我若無其事地喝了一口牛奶。

「噗！哈哈哈別開玩笑了——啊好痛！」阿綱吃痛地摀住了額頭，「阿松你幹什麼……！？」

「就算對方只是小孩子，你這樣笑也很沒禮貌，哥哥。」我乾巴巴的指出。

里包恩瞥了我一眼，轉向神情哀怨的阿綱，「所以你就是阿綱？」

「誒？啊。」他一手捂著額頭，一手還持著筷子，傻傻的點頭。

「那麼，今天開始就由我來照顧你了。」

「你這個小嬰兒是能做什麼啊……？」

「哼，關於這點你就放心吧，廢材阿綱。」里包恩笑。

「等一下，為什麼你會知道我的綽號……？」

「收集情報可是基本工作哦。」他拉低帽緣，露出高深莫測的笑容。

全程目睹的我全身不由得豎起了寒毛。我搓了搓手臂。

此時，阿綱倒是忍不住了。「阿綱阿綱的，你這樣很沒禮貌耶，我的名字是澤田綱吉，還有這是我的弟弟澤田鶴松，請不要隨便亂叫。」我對面的人不由自主地增高了音量，「你看起來就只是個小嬰兒嘛，還沒大沒小的叫我阿綱——」

「你要喝嗎？」

那兩個人瞬間將目光掃過來。

我把多的馬克杯往里包恩的方向推了出去，即時把點燃的引線給掐滅。

一雙渾圓的黑眼珠子看著我。

我尷尬的笑，撇開視線不自在的繼續說：「然後這個位子暫時沒人用，有需要可以坐的。」我指著斜對面爸爸的位置。

「還有，在不快點我們要遲到了，哥哥。」

「啊啊說得也是，我已經沒空管這個奇怪的小鬼了！」阿綱焦急的站起來。

我拉起側背包，把他的扔給他。「書包，接住。」

「啊謝謝！我出門了！」

阿綱踩著鞋子奪門而出，轉眼間已經消失在街道上。

我嘆了口氣，「我出門了。」

「路上小心～」媽媽貌似對家庭教師的存在釋然了，她收拾著碗盤用輕快的語氣說。

「啊。」我穿上鞋子出門。

* * *

「……。」

我面無表情的盯著路中央的里包恩。

那個身體是怎麼做到跑得比我還快的？

「Ciaosu.」

「啊，Ciao，怎麼了？」我問，看他皮笑肉不笑的模樣我有些侷促。

沒有回答，里包恩抬著頭反問，「你就是阿松？澤田鶴松？」

「啊，嗯。」我點點頭，有些困惑，不確定對方要做什麼。

他緩慢的翹起嘴角。

「多謝款待。」他最後說。

我眨眼。

喔。

「嗯……你不嫌棄就好。」我不好意思的表示，隨後不經意一瞥，注意到對方手上拾著一套破爛的制服。我心裡忽地升起一股很不妙的感覺。

「那個制服是……？」

「是阿綱的哦。」

那他現在穿什麼？？

或許是我的表情太僵硬，里包恩隨後用軟綿綿的聲音接著補充：「這是教程的一部分，不必擔心。」

啊不，我不是擔心那個。

「好吧，」見他沒有要透露更多的意思，我遲疑一會兒，弄順背帶繼續走。「那我先……」經過時原本打算說聲再見，結果他出乎我預料的跟了過來。

我小小吃驚了一下，但馬上鎮定下來。「不過為什麼哥哥的衣服會在你手上？」我問旁邊那個人，試圖活絡氣氛。

「太激烈所以爆衣了，我暫時保管著。」

走得好好的聽到這句差點絆倒。

「你真的是家庭教師嗎？」我抽了抽嘴角，一邊把腦袋裡接二連三炸出來的吐槽和問題推開。

「我的本職是殺手。」他笑著說。

「穿著黑西裝……？」

「因為我是黑手黨。」

「……喔。」我乾硬的擠出一個字。

糟糕，把話聊死了。我苦惱的想。

「啊啊剛才的熱血小子！」

我正琢磨要不要開啟有關咖啡的話題，忽然聽到背後有一個叫喊聲由遠而近，而且聽著聲音還挺耳熟。

循聲望去，只見笹川學長背著書包慢跑到我面前。

我心裡充滿疑惑不解，剛要張嘴說話，他兩隻手直接搭上我的肩膀。

「你沒事吧！？」笹川學長氣勢洶洶的喊。

沒來由蹦出一句熱血又關心的話讓我愣在原地。「……啊？」

「你剛才——」

「啊不對不對，等等，那個，」我連忙回過神擺手阻止他，「你搞錯人了，你跟我今天是第一次見面吧，學長？」然後，我試著後退，可那雙手仍然如石頭般堅實地壓著。

「誒是嗎！？」他眉頭緊鎖，然後用熾熱過頭的眼神緊盯著我的臉。

霎時間我起了一身雞皮疙瘩。

「啊，真的呢！」片刻，他露出恍然大悟的表情，說道，「不過，那傢伙跟你長得好像啊！」

跟我很像？

原來是在說哥哥？我汗顏。

但也顧不得阿綱怎麼被對方叫成熱血小子了，我心急的舉起手，「可以放開我嗎，學長？再聊下去我們會遲到的……。」

「啊，說的也是，那我先走了！跟上來吧學弟！」笹川學長拍了拍我的肩，然後又風風火火地跑走了。

我目送對方遠去，抽了抽嘴角，心裡感到莫名其妙。

本想和里包恩說抱歉，我回首卻發現人已經不見了，環顧四周也不見蹤影。

內心不知該說慶幸還是失望，我躊躇一會兒，然後同樣邁開腳步跑起來。

* * *

一路衝到學校，只見距離愈近，那僅穿著一條四角褲，倒坐在學校大門前的身影就愈發熟悉。

「為什麼我要接受這種事嘛！？」阿綱怒氣沖沖的說。我視線往下，站在他身前的不是別人，正是里包恩。

大抵能猜出發生什麼，我無視來自那些經過學生的閒言閒語，趕緊過去查看。

「哥哥？」

「阿松！？啊、嗯。」阿綱一臉窘迫，亂手亂腳的抱起書包和制服，隨後便低著頭不看我。

我守在旁邊沒說什麼，眼角卻瞟見風紀委員長面色嚴肅的向著校門走來，還狹帶著一股不容忽視的孤傲之氣。「有什麼話等等再說吧哥哥。」我的心一跳，趕快推著明顯狀況外的阿綱進校。

再回頭一望，果然那個人又憑空不見了。

「噫！！」

前面傳來阿綱的驚叫聲，我困惑的轉頭，然後毫無預料直直撞進一雙冰冷嚴酷的眼眸裡。

瞬間嚇到心臟一下子都提到嗓子眼。

雲雀恭彌停下腳步冷眼斜看著我們，開口，「沒穿衣服的，還有那邊的，已經要上課了。」

「抱——」

「對、對不起！」

感覺身子被一股力量拉扯過去，我愣愣的誒了一聲，還來不及做出更多反應，就被阿綱跩著手逃離現場。

Ĵ

「好險……。」奔到班上的樓層，阿綱心有餘悸地擦了一把額上的虛汗，喘著氣說。我和他在走廊上平復呼吸，然後加快速度往教室前行。

「嗯？你的臉怎麼有點腫？」我看向阿綱的右臉頰，皺起眉頭。剛才太過慌忙沒有即時察覺到。「是被誰打了？」擔憂的情緒盤繞在心頭上，我說了出來。

「啊，喔，是那個小嬰兒弄的，」我看他一邊氣惱地揉著臉，一邊憤恨的抱怨：「明明是個小嬰兒力氣怎麼那麼大啊？痛死我了。」

雖然有些詭異，但聽到是里包恩做的，我反而比較放心。他至少懂得拿捏分寸，不會做太過火，可路上那些小混混就不是了。

「你是不是又對他做了什麼？」我問，「你們才第一次見面而已，他會打你？」

阿綱一抖，目光心虛的移開，眨了眨眼。「也就拉一下他的臉吧？話說那樣至於揍我一拳嗎？」

後半句我已經沒在聽了。我瞪大眼睛注視旁邊的人，嘴巴半張著，簡直不敢相信自己剛剛聽到的話。

「你拉他的臉……！？」

「什、什麼啊？」阿綱被我的反應弄怕了。

「啊、喔……沒事，只是突然好佩服你，哥哥。」

「我怎麼一點也高興不起來。」

我對那個不領情的傢伙翻了白眼，然後指著經過的男廁說：「你去把衣服換上吧，教室裡有女生，這樣進去不太好。」

「呃……也是。」阿綱低頭尷尬的看著自己近乎全裸的模樣，「我快去快回！」他快速地把書包塞到我懷裡，然後拎著制服衝進去。

我替他抱著書包，孤孤零零的一人站在走廊上。

我歪頭仰望玻璃外萬里無雲的天空。

「我好了！」

「啊，」我把書包遞過去，「走吧。我剛好像看見老師從辦公室裡出來了。」

* * *

宏亮的鐘聲響起，一聲接著一聲，迴盪在廣大的並盛校園內。

從外頭便能聽到，班上的同學你一言我一語，熱烈地討論著不久前的告白事件。有的大聲譏諷，有點叫囂起鬨，有的覺得無趣了，開始挖苦起另一位核心人物笹川京子。整間教室的吵鬧，與走廊的寧靜形形成兩個世界。

我的心冷到了谷底。

縱然事先做好了心裡準備，抵達教室的那一瞬間仍忍不住感到心寒。

眼角瞥見阿綱的手顫抖著捏緊又鬆開、握緊又放開，不用回頭也能知道此刻他是什麼表情。一道洶湧的狂浪拍上心頭，將我所有情緒全數捲入汪洋中。

正當我把手搭到門扉上，準備甩開門給裡面那些混蛋一個驚喜的時候，我的衣擺被人拉住了。

我緩緩的轉過頭注視著他。

但只得到對方一個苦澀卻又令人鎮定的笑容。

「沒事的。」週遭的喧囂彷彿被按了暫停鍵。

我凝視著他，「他們……。」

「反正也不是第一次了。」

綱吉苦笑，把我往後拉，自己走上前開了門。

「喂，是阿綱啊！」

某個體型豐滿的同學笑著嚷嚷：「剛才持田學長說，午休的時候要跟你在體育館決鬥，做一個了結哦！」

突如其來的噩耗把阿綱嚇得措手不及，「誒，誒誒誒！？怎麼這樣……」他的臉一下慘白一下鐵青。

班上發出一陣大聲爆笑。

我默不作聲聽著，盯著自己的鞋子，好像突然感興趣似的。

「澤田同學，還擋在門口做什麼？要上課了！」

「對不起！」阿綱趕緊道歉，拉著我穿過一層層毫不掩飾投射過來的視線、看好戲的面孔。

我眉頭緊鎖，心情煩悶，捏著書包的肩帶走到自己位子坐下。

* * *

兩個鋁罐落地的哐啷聲一響。

「你不去看嗎？」某人笑著問。

我抬起頭，毫不意外的看向倒掛在窗外的里包恩。我移開目光，蹲下去拿飲料。「不了。」

我瞥了一眼著手中的兩罐紅茶，沉思片刻，再次拿出獅子形狀的錢包，拾出硬幣一個個投下販賣機。「你要喝什麼？」我問。

「咖啡。」對方遲疑了一會兒才說。

按下按鈕，又是一聲哐啷作響。

我撿起來遞給他，里包恩用小手接了過去。短短幾次互動，我依然很難在他臉上找到其他情緒的存在。

「嗯，那……我要回去拿餐盒了，拜拜。」我告知，揮揮手轉身離開。

我從兩人的書包裡挖出媽媽親手準備的便當，然後不經意的一瞥，注意到了樓下體育館前的異象。

我微微蹙眉，抱著兩人的午餐更靠近窗戶。那是一頭太過有標誌性的銀髮。

我面無表情的垂眸盯著他，直到他最終轉身離去。與此同時，陸陸續續有人從體育館裡歡笑著走出來，看來似乎結束了。

我退一步，然後走出教室。

雖然不知道他怎麼會過去看，但是，只要他沒對綱吉做什麼就好了。

* * *

「誒、誒誒誒！？彭哥列家族的第十代首領！？」阿綱不敢置信又誠惶誠恐的喊。

他和里包恩在小方桌前聊著所謂家族事業，雖然更多是里包恩單方面講，然後給對方驚嚇。

「啊……你好吵啊哥哥。」我皺眉嫌棄的嘟囔，做在自己書桌前，煩惱用筆戳著下巴解那該死的數學題。「你叫那麼大聲，媽媽會聽到的。」

說完，阿綱還瞬間哆嗦了一下，害怕的回望房門確認。

「我是受到彭哥列家族的老大，彭哥列九世的委託，」里包恩平穩的聲音悠悠地傳了過來，「為了將你培養成一個優秀的黑手黨老大，才會來這裡的。」

「……你在說什麼我怎麼都聽不懂！」

我將一個答案填到空格上，耳邊聽到窸窸窣窣拿出和攤平紙張的聲音。

「彭哥列家族的第一代首領，自從退隱之後就來到日本了。他就是你的曾曾曾祖父。」

彼時，里包恩正在扣粉紅色睡衣的扣子，另一邊，阿綱雙手拿著家譜瞠目結舌的緊盯著，像是要把它看穿一個洞。

「也就是說，你和阿松都繼承了彭哥列家族的血統，」至此，他停頓了一下，「不過，準確來說，你才正統的老大候選人哦，阿綱。」

「這種事我怎麼從沒聽說過！」阿綱用力抱怨，「而且為什麼是我……阿松他感覺比我更適合不是嗎？」

聞言，我愣了一下。

「……以我這種個性格絕對不適合啦，哥哥。」半晌，我輕聲說。

「當然還有其他各式各樣的因素，你以為成為彭哥列家族首領的候選人是那麼容易嗎？」里包恩對著阿綱正色厲聲道。

他縮了縮脖子。

「嗯，所以你就認命吧。」我伸懶腰，轉過椅子，擺擺手跟他說。

「誒誒誒……」

阿綱一副已經快要哭出來了的表情。

完了，我突然有些同情他。

「總之，你不用擔心，我會把你培養成優秀的黑手黨老大的。」

里包恩轉身走向阿綱的床，跳了上去。

「你這是什麼話，再說，不要隨便睡我的床啦……噫！也別在我房間亂設陷阱！！」

我撐著頭看著這場面，不由得無聲嘆了一口氣。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我靠在冰冷的欄杆上，面無表情的俯瞰底下的熱鬧。
> 
> 此時的心情，就好像一個無關人士被丟入了大型演唱會現場，只能愣愣地看著周遭的人高興狂歡，卻永遠無法融入其中。

「哇啊啊啊啊！」

聽到尖叫聲，我瞬間張開雙眼，從床上彈坐起來。

_白色，白色白色白色，到處都是白色。_

我睜大眼睛機械式地呼吸，雙手死命地抓著棉被。半晌，我僵硬的轉頭看向對面。

里包恩翹起嘴角微笑，雙手高舉醫用電擊器。

「早安，阿松。」

我看著他沒說話。

「怎麼可以用電擊叫別人起床啊！！太過分了吧！」頭髮被炸得亂七八糟的綱吉崩潰又生氣的大吼。

「這個是彭哥列自古相傳的辦法，」里包恩換下醫生裝，戴上軟呢帽。他拉了拉帽沿，然後看著綱吉，意味深長地說：「總之太好了，你可以平安的起床，

「因為也有人從此再也起不來呢。」

「那叫做觸電而死吧……！」一想到不久前的自己跟死神擦身而過，綱吉就欲哭無淚。

我漸漸的回神，喘了幾口氣，抬手抹一把臉上的冷汗，怨恨的說道：「啊……你為什麼要用這種方式叫醒我啊哥哥。」

「那是里包恩做的為什麼要怪我啊！？」

「因為叫的人是你。」我咬牙切齒的說。

被嚇得睡意全無，我乾脆爬起來去把衣服換上。雙腳踏到冰涼的地板上都還有些發軟。

我全身上下無一處不散發著沉鬱的氣息，我眼神死的扣著扣子，用手弄順皺摺，不遠處的他們已經開始聊了起來。

今天學校舉辦一場排球賽，這是眾所皆知的事，不過，全部的候補都因同一家披薩店吃壞了肚子，上吐下瀉甚至發燒，通通無法參賽。 

除了綱吉。 

啊，簡直免費幫他鋪好了通往地獄之路，還附帶封死所有逃跑路線。

「我會那麼做，也是為了讓你成為優秀的彭哥列家族第十代首領。」里包恩撫摸手中的列恩，揚起一個深沉的笑。

好像只要有後面那一句話，不管做什麼都會被合理化一樣。我感到無言以對，望過去綱吉也是同一副表情。

「別開玩笑了，球類比賽我最不拿手了！」

「事實上，是所有類型的比賽。」我舉起食指默默更正。

綱吉抽了抽嘴角，瞪了我一眼。

我哼了一聲作為反擊。

「而且我說過了吧，」回過頭，綱吉接著用上十足的力氣以及更堅決的語調對著里包恩講道，「我是『絕對』不可能去當黑手黨首領的！！」

再接下來的談話我就不關心了，我拾起鬧鐘檢查時間，遠比想像中的要早，我忍不住揚起眉毛。

等他們終於聊到一段落，我拉起椅子上的書包問：「對了，你要一起出門嗎哥哥？」

綱吉沒有回應，他不斷地小聲抱怨著，正試圖整理他的爆炸頭。

我翻了個白眼，「別抱怨了，你還是快感謝你的家教吧，我可以說你打從出生起就沒那麼早起過。」

「啊啊你安靜啦！」這次倒是有聽到了，綱吉羞得大喊，把枕頭往我這丟過來。

* * *

我褪下鞋子放進鞋櫃，皺起眉頭狐疑的複誦。「轉學生？」

綱吉點點頭將門應聲闔上，「對啊，在里包恩的筆記上看到的。」

「哥哥，」看他的反應如此正常，我不禁替他感到擔心。「你就不覺得事有蹊蹺嗎？如果是寫在他的筆記本上……。」

經我一提醒，綱吉的臉色以可見的速度越來越遭。

果然。我無聲嘆氣。

「早安，阿綱君，還有阿松君。」忽地，一個柔和婉轉的女聲飄了過來，我們同時轉頭望去，笹川京子提著書包，歪頭抿嘴一笑。

「早、早安，京子醬。」綱吉的耳根馬上紅了，害臊地舉起手打招呼。

「早安，笹川桑。」我對她禮貌的點頭，關上鞋櫃門。

「阿松一樣叫我京子就好了，稱呼姓氏有點見外了。」她彎起一雙漂亮的眼睛笑了笑，這麼對我說。

「對了，你們知道班上會來一個轉學生嗎？」

「說起來，我和阿松剛才就是在聊這個。」綱吉緊張的說道。

笹川湊近了一些，用著充滿好奇的甜美語調喃喃：「會是什麼樣的人呢……？是男生還是女生？」

「嗯、嗯不知道呢……？」

看哥哥樂得彷彿身在天堂，我自動退到後面留給他們一些私人空間。

隨著時間流逝，陸陸續續有好幾個學生進來換鞋，他們在鞋櫃前熱絡的道早問好，校園逐漸吵鬧起來，四溢著青春的氣息。

我抱著胸在樓梯口等待，遠遠望見京子驚訝地看了一眼手錶，揮揮手向綱吉道別。

「晚點見。」擦肩而過時，京子微笑著對我說。

「啊，你也是……京子醬。」

聽到我換了稱呼，她笑著擺手，隨後轉身和換好室內鞋的黑川花一起並肩上樓。

綱吉一臉意猶未盡地走過來，心神仍沉浸在美好的回憶中，大概任誰站在他旁邊，都能察覺到背後隱隱不斷冒出來的小花朵。

我看他病入膏肓的樣子，笑著揶揄：「什麼時候告白，哥哥？」我說著靠過去用手肘推擠他。

「別、別鬧了。」綱吉小聲的回嘴，撇向一旁，整張臉紅得像一顆蕃茄。

我感到好笑的揚起眉毛，但接著想起一件事，我的嘴角微微下垂。

* * *

班上響起一陣驚嘆的抽氣聲，週遭的人難掩激動，一個比一個大聲的討論著，最終我被吵得受不了，即使睡意依然籠罩腦袋，我還是心情煩躁的把頭拉起來撐著不讓掉下去。

我雙眉緊鎖望向講臺。

老師額角留著一滴汗，手擺向身旁的人開始介紹：「這位新來的轉學生……他是之前在義大利留學的，獄寺準人。」

我的目光聚焦在穿在他身上的紅衣服，晃神的盯著。

而那件紅衣服下了臺後，離我愈來愈近，愈來愈近，一眨眼，擋在了我面前。

視線往上爬到對方凶神惡煞的面孔上，我的心裡咔噠一聲，立即回過神，「什麼？」

獄寺準人不耐煩的咂嘴，提起腳往我的桌椅踹，與此同時，我瞬間雙手用力下壓。

嗙的一聲，頓時整間教室鴉雀無聲，所有眼睛都望了過來。

搞什麼這傢伙？

「我是有對你做什麼嗎？」我沉著臉問。

眼角看見綱吉已經慌得繃緊身子作勢要站起來，他的雙眼瞪得大大的，手使勁的捏緊桌沿。

算了，也好。

我瞥了他一眼試著安撫，隨後便把注意力全部放回獄寺準人身上。

我們兩人互瞪不久，在老師驚慌的喊叫勸阻下，他什麼也沒做，臭著臉扭頭走開了。

「阿松，你是不是認識那個傢伙？」旁桌同學湊過來好奇的低聲問，眼睛偷偷的往後瞄。

「不認識。」

「我看他一定是不良少年吧……？」

我聳肩不語。

* * *

下課鐘響，果不其然，綱吉立刻衝了過來。

「你沒事吧！？」

「啊。」我乖乖坐在位子上任憑綱吉掃視，好讓他放心。

很久之後，他皺著眉頭無奈地鬆了一口氣。

「真是……你再亂找人打架媽媽會生氣的。」他的語氣裡有著藏不住的擔憂，綱吉神情嚴肅的補了一句阻止我下意識的反駁，「就算對方是不良少年也一樣！」

我閉上嘴巴，不耐煩的撇撇嘴。「知道啦……。」

他似乎還想繼續訓話，不過幾個人浩浩蕩蕩地走來打斷了他。

「喔，阿綱，阿松！」山本武走在前頭笑著跟我們打招呼。

「山本？」綱吉不解班上的大明星為何會來找他。

「怎麼了嗎？」我問。

他點點頭啊了一聲說道，「那件事就拜託你了，阿綱。」

「誒？拜託我是說……？」阿綱呆愣的指著自己。

「就是今天下午的排球比賽。」

我疑惑的眨眼。「嗯？山本你也要參加？你不是主要是打棒球嗎？」

說完，他身後一個同學馬上探出來替他解答：「山本他雖然是棒球隊的王牌！但其他運動也是難不倒他啦！」

山本害羞的的抓頭，似乎對這些稱讚很難為情，他緩了緩神繼續說：「因為最近你很厲害……我們非常看好，今天都很期待呢。」他表情認真的看著綱吉。

「沒錯沒錯，你就好好發揮當時的潛力吧！」突然後頭另一人激昂的喊，其餘一票人也跟著興奮附和。

「不、但那個其實是——」看到眾人對他有著如此大期待，綱吉驚慌地用雙手在身前交叉擺著，努力想要脫推賽事。

「是啊，當時的阿綱真的很帥氣呢！」

大家望去，京子和黑川從教室彼端靠過來加入了話題，她臉上流露出佩服的表情，瞇起眼對綱吉笑了笑。

這句話恍若天外飛來的幸運符，當場把綱吉砸懵了，我無奈的瞟一眼，用手肘推推他。

「而且，你沒注意到嗎？自從時起就沒有人再叫你廢材阿綱了。」一旁，黑川抱著胸，撇頭對阿綱欣慰地笑。

「啊真的……。」

「總之，好好努力吧！我也會替你加油的。」京子往前湊，嘴角揚起的弧度猶如天使的微笑般完美，剎那，綱吉看傻了只知道點頭。「嗯、嗯，包在我身上吧。」

我手啪的一聲拍上額頭，恨鐵不成鋼。

倏地，我感覺背後刺來一道銳利兇惡的視線。

我心中升起一股不悅，但面色依舊，若無其事的移動身子擋住。

* * *

比賽時間將至，一些學生開始有說有笑地結伴進場，風紀委員會的人馬忙進忙出，搬運設備椅子、清掃環境、管理秩序，等等。

我無聊地踢弄地面上的沙土石塊，在炎炎烈陽下等待，準備在人流最小的時候進去。

「嘁。」

我抬眸，獄寺準人迎面而來，渾身充滿了敵意。他惡狠狠地瞪了我一眼，然後頭也不回的走入場，周遭的學生都被他流氓般的氣勢嚇得移出空間。

我就像是一顆被吹滿的氣球，滿腔的怨氣和怒意積攢著即將要爆發。我深吸一口氣，抑制內心的不快感，冷著臉跟在幾個學生後頭走進去。

哨音響起的那刻我正爬上樓梯。

望著空無一人冷清的二樓，我握著扶手頓了一下，走向能夠一覽底下賽況的位置。

我靠在冰冷的欄杆上，面無表情的俯瞰底下的熱鬧。

此時的心情，就好像一個無關人士被丟入了大型演唱會現場，只能愣愣地看著周遭的人高興狂歡，卻永遠無法融入其中。

「午安。」我語氣平淡的向身旁人道。

「午安。」

裁判吹哨，緊接著又是一陣陣洪亮的加油聲浪，綱吉舉球欲發。

「這邊的位置一直都很好。」

「的確。」

「……那把槍真的是那隻變色龍變的？」

里包恩舉起狙擊槍，槍枝隨著動作發出金屬碰撞的細微喀嚓聲。「沒錯唷，他叫列恩，是我的夥伴。」他翹起嘴角一笑，槍管瞄準了移動中綱吉。

「那會痛嗎？」我擰起眉。

他瞥了我一眼，「你吃一發試看看？」

那一刻，我決定閉嘴乖乖當個啞巴。

乘著綱吉拉拔起來的氣勢，情勢越來越緊張刺激，平分的剎那，整棟體育館都爆發出了如雷貫耳的尖叫。

「你認識獄寺準人嗎？」我脫口而出。

「啊，他是我從義大利叫來的，給阿綱家族的成員之一。不過我也是第一次見到本人呢。」里包恩說。

狙擊槍變回了名叫列恩的變色龍，牠順著里包恩的手臂迅速爬回帽子上，一雙黃色的眼瞳轉過來盯著我。

「哥哥的家族……那你應該知道他一整天都纏錯人了吧？」我鬱鬱寡歡的說，無聊的跟列恩開始對視起來。

他伸出舌頭舔了舔眼睛。

啊，好可愛。

「我知道，關於這點我之後會好好跟他說的。」

我無聲的歎了一口氣，回首繼續看比賽。

最終我們班級以17分領先對方獲得勝利。

而綱吉在沒人專注在他的時候把臉皺成一團，我的內心頓時產生了莫大的敬重之情。

「山本武。」

我瞄過去，里包恩雙手背於後，陰影遮住他上半張臉，僅露出一個淺笑，不知道又在打什麼算盤。

不過綱吉的狀況更為要緊，我後撤幾步，草草和里包恩道別後就衝了下樓。

「哥哥！」

「阿、阿松！？你怎麼來了？」綱吉的臉上交錯著驚訝和痛苦，看起來有些扭曲。

我強壓嘴角，同情的低頭瞥了一眼，「這不重要吧，你這樣真的沒問題嗎？」

「大概……。」

再看看對方那張臉，我無奈又好笑，舒眉展顏緩緩說道：「還沒有恭喜你……一場很棒的比賽，哥哥。」

綱吉愣住了。

難得吐露心聲，我不自在的抓繞臉頰，撇開眼睛，可惜好心情沒持續多久，身後就傳來了獄寺準人的叫喊。

「喂，你！」

「啊又來……？」我煩躁的翻白眼，回頭打量來者。他手插在褲子兜裡，痞裡痞氣的樣子，面色不善的瞪著我們。

我側過身，抱胸深吸一口氣，閉了閉眼，壓下心中隱隱燃起的怒火。說實在，認誰無緣無故被瞪了一整天、被踹桌子、說話被打斷都會感到不爽的。

我冷漠的瞪著他，綱吉則按捺住我的手臂。

劍拔弩張的氣氛之下，獄寺準人率先開口。「我跟你還沒結束，」他瞇眼，用極差的口氣狠狠說著：「適合擔任彭哥列第十代首領的，是我才對！」

我眼皮不自覺地跳了跳。

不，正宗的十代首領就在我旁邊，而眼前天真的傢伙還沒發現。

「我還有話要說，體育館後面見。」補上那麼一句，他便氣勢洶洶地走了。

我拉長著臉佇在綱吉旁等他消化完訊息。

「誒、誒？他為什麼會知道啊！？」綱吉不敢置信的慘白著臉喊，「怎麼辦啊阿松！」

「我不管，他想找的是十代目吧？你的鍋你自己背。」

「誒誒誒！？」

「晚點再說了，風紀委員會已經在清場了，我們快走。」我用下巴撇向那些身穿黑衣開始驅趕學生老師的飛機頭們，把神情絕望的綱吉往大門口拉。

* * *

我抬頭看了一眼牌子，拉開保健室的門。

「打擾了。」

保健室的老師身穿白袍坐在椅子上，她抬首看了眼前來的學生，笑著對我說道：「下午好，鶴松同學。」

空氣中飄散一股保健室獨有的消毒水味，我情不自禁地擤了擤鼻子。

「對不起放學還過來……，我身體不太舒服，想休息一下在回家。」我拎著兩個書包進來，隨手闔上門。

「沒事沒事，你就用那邊的床位吧。」

我乖巧的頷首，將書包拿到角落擺好，褪下兩腳鞋子爬到床上躺下。

她默默幫我拉上簾子，早已習慣我時不時的拜訪。「因為一些事情，我再過不久就要離開學校了，阿松同學若想再過來休息，可能需要和新來的老師特別說一聲喔。」

我嗯了一聲。

「對了，你哥哥呢？」

「他和朋友去家政教室弄東西，大概等等就會來了。」想了想，我這樣說。

遙遠操場上的吶喊聲由著輕風不經意地擠進窗縫，我聽見布簾後瓶子碰撞的清脆聲響。

「頭還在痛嗎？」忽然，她說。

我眉頭一蹙。

寂靜悄聲蔓延開來，佈滿整個空間，外頭的人靜靜地等待著，沒再多說什麼。

「嗯……最近好多了。」我垂下眼，輕輕說道，把千言萬語化為簡單的幾個字。

腦袋裡的這些東西，從來都只是我的秘密。

* * *

~~震動，在爆炸。~~

~~硝煙和殘骸。~~

~~火藥，還有其他，是……的味道。~~

「哎，你煮個東西怎麼搞的能弄成這樣啊？」

我緩緩睜開眼，動了動眼睛，側過頭望向簾子。

「非常對不起，十代目，都是我的錯。」那人倍感慚愧的說著。

「不、那個，獄寺君……！」

我溜下床，套上鞋子徐徐走過去，我扯開布簾，登時，三雙眼睛同時看了過來。

「啊，午安。」

我如無其事的往下看，綱吉的右手正被老師緊抓著塗上藥膏。

一看分明就是燙傷。我沉下臉色，目光甩向他背後獄寺準人，無聲質問。

對方愧疚的垂下頭。

綱吉驚得稍稍張大眼睛，他不可思議的看著我。「阿松？我還以為你先回家了？」

「我在等你。」我簡單答覆，繼續盯著他。

突然間，他猛地彎下腰對著我行九十度的禮喊道：「對、對不起！」

我的內心一顫，表面上依然維持著鎮定。

「我不小心將您和十代目認錯了，」他緊鎖著眉頭，態度和語氣都不同之前，異常誠懇認真。「之前的事情……還請您原諒！」

時間好像靜止了，所有人都在等待我的答案。

我垂下眼簾看著眼前的銀髮，沉默不語。

室內一片死寂，沒有人說話，凝重到似乎連空氣都要凍結。綱吉緊張的觀察著。

許久，我長嘆一聲，「算了吧……。」

就像是說給自己聽一樣。

「我原諒你了。說其實那些對我也沒造成什麼實質的傷害。」

獄寺準人倏地抬頭看著我，那雙瞪大的眼睛裡晃著感激的光芒。

我不自在的撇開視線，「雖然不是很了解那裡，但我肯定那不是個能容忍你這樣亂來的地方。」也不知道這句他會不會聽進去。

「不過，既然你是值得被哥哥認作朋友……我也會試著接納你的。」我盯著地面，交叉的雙手握緊又放鬆，放鬆又握緊。

綱吉放心的鬆了一口氣，對我露出欣慰的笑容。

我抬眼看著他，撇了撇嘴。


End file.
